1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to stamps, methods of manufacturing the stamps, and/or imprinting methods using the stamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nanoimprinting process is a method of transferring fine patterns by pressing a resin layer on a substrate with a stamp having a fine pattern. The stamp may be repeatedly used and an imprinting process may be relatively easily performed. Accordingly, the nanoimprinting operation has drawn attention as a next-generation lithography technology by which fine patterns may be economically and efficiently embodied.
However, as patterns, e.g., protrusion patterns, of the stamp become several tens of nanometer (nm) or less, there may be some problems in transferring the patterns of the stamp on a resin layer. Therefore, it is difficult to realize well-defined fine patterns by using a conventional stamp and imprinting method.